HERE
by gyuwon9796
Summary: "wonu hyung lihat lah,ikan ikan yang kita beli seminggu yang lalu Nampak bertambah gemuk,wah apa karna aku baru melihatnya ya, apa kau begitu rajin memberi mereka makan ?" seru mingyu Nampak begitu antusias "hoammmm" wonwoo merenggangkan badannya ia Nampak kusut setelah semalam berjuang tidur hingga akhirnya ketiduran dan.. "maafkan aku sungguh aku minta maaf ...


HERE.

Main cast : mingyu wonwoo

Other cast : seventeen member

Rated : T

Warning : typo ,ooc dan lainnya. Huruf miring berarti flashback

"wonu ya, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" teriak namja imut berambut kecoklatan itu.

"a-aku ..aku sedang melihat ikan hehe tenang woozi ya" balas wonwoo tak lupa memasang senyum manis namun sangat disayangkan itu senyum palsu yang wonwoo tunjukan kepada setiap orang selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

.

" _wonu hyung lihat lah,ikan ikan yang kita beli seminggu yang lalu Nampak bertambah gemuk,wah apa karna aku baru melihatnya ya, apa kau begitu rajin memberi mereka makan ?" seru mingyu Nampak begitu antusias_

" _iya dong aku sudah berjanji pada mu bukan? Kalau aku akan merawat ikan ikan kita, aku bahkan tak pernah lupa untuk memberi makan mereka di pagi dan sore hari" jawab wonwoo menampilkan senyum manis yang dapat memabukan mingyu._

" _terimakasih hyung ,dan tolong jaga selalu ikan ikan ini" balas mingyu sambil mengusak rambut wonwoo pelan dan membalas senyum wonwoo,senyum penuh karisma dan bercampur aura kekanak-kanakan ( begitulah menurut wonwoo)_

" _hmm pasti" balas wonwoo,tersenyum lebar hingga hidungnya mengkerut,menampilkan deretan gigi putih berjejer rapih yang Nampak sangat dirawat oleh sang mpunya. Wonwoo sangat bersemangat karna wonwoo tau, mingyu orang yang sudah wonwoo kencani selama dua tahunan itu sangat bahkan menggilai tentang ikan._

 _Mingyu memiliki koleksi berbagai macam ikan dirumahnya, dan merawatnya sendiri .ya sendiri karna mingyu tinggal berpisah dengan orang tua serta adik satu satunya itu. Keluarga mingyu tinggal dijepang karna ayahnya yang memiliki pekerjaan proyek disana dan adiknya bersekolah di sana._

 _Mingyu kembali kekorea setelah mendapat izin dari kedua orang tuanya itu. Mingyu sangat senang karna korea ada lah tanah kelahirannya. Mingyu berkerja sendiri sambil kuliah disalah satu universitas yang lumayan terkenal diseoul,tidak salah karna kemampuan otak mingyu yang jenius itu bahkan dengan mudah mendapat tempat di universitas favorit itu. Untuk tempat tinggal ayahnya membelikan apartemen yang sebelumnya telah dirombak menjadi 'tempat yang mampu menampung banyak ikan' karna ayah mingyu tau anaknya sangat menyukai memelihara ikan. Ruang dekat balkon apartemen mingyu dirombak khusus. Akuarium berbagai bentuk dan ukuran terpajang rapih._

 _Wonwoo sangat mengingat bagaimana mingyu bercerita tentang kesukaannya itu, ruang khusus ikan, dan menceritakan beberapa jenis ikan yang sebelumnya wonwoo tidak tahu._

" _hyung lihat, ikan berwarna putih itu sangat cantik bukan? Memilki sirip indah dan bercak warna oranye ditubuhnya seaakan digambar, ikan itu begitu cantik" seru mingyu dengan nada sangat senang_

" _iya mingyu, aku juga suka ikan itu . ikan itu sangatttttt cantik" balas wonwoo tak kalah semangat_

" _tapi aku lebih suka kamu hyung, kamu lebih cantik. Jangan kan disbanding ikan itu bahkan ariana artis barat pun kalah sama wonwoo hyung ku" ucap mingyu dengan smirk handalannya dan alis yang dinaik turunkan_

" _yak kim! Aku ini lelaki tau! Aku tampan bukan cantik" balas wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya_

" _tapi bagiku kau cantik dan aku sayang padamu hyung" ucap mingyu ,sedikit terkekeh melihat perubahan warna disekitar pipi kekasihnya itu_

" _huhhh" wonwoo menampilkan wajah merengut lalu tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian, mingyu yang gemas langsung mengusak pelan dan memeluk wonwoo "aku jatuh cinta padamu dititik terdalam hingga aku tak dapat keluar dari pesonamu-hyung" ucap mingyu._

.

.

.

Kringgg..kringgg..kringgg (suara telpon)

"pledis café dengan wonwoo disini ada yang bisa saya bantu"

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian taka da jawaban

"hallo? Yeobseo? ,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ulang wonwoo

"Tutt..tuttt..tuttt" wonwoo mengerjab bingung. Pasalnya ini sudah hari kelima dan setiap hari setidaknya 7 telpon bordering tanpa ada yang bicara wonwoo angkat.

"ada apa wonu-ya?" ucap woozi, sahabat sekaligus pekerja dicafe wonwoo.

"entahlah?... mungkin itu hanya anak kecil mendapat telpon tanpa suara lagi"

"hari ini lagi? Ini bahkan sudah hari kelima hal itu terjadi, apa segiat itu orang jail itu ingin mengerjai kita? Tidak lucu" jawab woozi

"hei hei woojihon ku yang manis, kenapa jadi kau yang merengut heheh" ucap wonwoo sedikit terkikik melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu

"aku hanya sebal saja" jawab woozi masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya

"sudah sudah, bisa-bisa café kita jadi sepi kalau kau melayanin dengan cemberut nanti hahaha"

"ya! Tidak akan. Aku adalah pelayan terbaik aku pasti melayani pelanggan kita dengan ramah … kecuali yang itu" jawab jihoon sambil menunjuk seseorang yang baru masuk café dengan dagunya

"annyeong wonwoo..annyeong woozi-kun tersayang,yang paling manis dan imut sedunia" ucap lelaki itu. Lelaki itu adalah hoshi . ya sebut saja begitu katanya itu adalah nama bekennya.

"annyeong hoshi" jawab wonwoo dengan ramah , lain wonwoo lain pula woozi

"yak apa apaan kau memanggilku begitu, jangan sok kenal dan sok dekat ya padaku" ketus woozi sambil meninggalkan wonwoo dan hoshi

"selalu begitu, ketus .dasar uke tsundere" monolog hoshi ,wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik saja

"yak wonu! Jangan mentertawaiku" ucap hoshi memelas "hehe baik baik maaf hoshi" balas wonwoo sambil menahan kikikannya "aku pesan satu moccalatte dan sepotong tiramisu, meja dekat jendela paling pojok seperti biasa" ucap hoshi " baik di mengerti bos" jawab wonwoo ,wonwoo dan hoshi terkikik bersamaan sebelum hoshi menuju kemejanya

Dikejauhan tanpa sadar ada seseorang memandang keduanya …

.

.

.

"wonu-ya apa kau takapa ku tinggal sendiri menutup café? Aku benar-benar sedang darurat aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan orang yang akan membenarkan mesin air dirumahku" seru woozi sambil merapikan barang-barangnya

"ya pergilah ,aku takapa ..sebentar lagi juga aku akan menutup café setelah merapikan meja-meja woozi-ya" jawab wonwoo ,memberi senyum untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu kalau ia takapa

"baiklah" balas woozi tak lupa menunjukan senyum yang menurut hoshi sangat manis itu.

.

"eh apa ini.. mawar .. apa ada yg lupa membawanya?" monolog wonwoo. Wonwoo menemukan sebuquet mawar merah di bangku ,ia baru menyadari saat akan merapikan bangku- bangku dimeja itu

Wonwoo mengecek mawar itu barangkali ada petunjuk siapa pemiliknya, bukan menemukan petunjuk wonwoo malah mendapati namanya disecarik kertas yang terdapat dalam rangkaian bunga itu

-UNTUKMU WONWOO-

Wonwoo kebingungan, siapa orang yang menaruh bunga ini disini. Seingatnya tadi ia tak melayani seseorang yang mungkin dia kenal selain hoshi. Dan lagi pula hoshi berada dibangku pojok bukan dibangku ini. Dan satu lagi.. hoshi hanya suka woozi

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau ambil pusing "hm baiklah.. karna tertulis namaku jadi bunga ini akan ku bawa pulang" monolog wonwoo.

.

Tanpa wonwoo sadari disebrang jalan cafenya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, pakaiannya sangat mencurigakan . kaus hitam jaket berwarna dasar hitam jeans hitam masker topi serta kaca mata ia gunakan. Dia seperti … pembunuh..

.

.

.

"haaahh akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat juga, hari ini sangat ramai aku lelah…tapi juga bahagia heheh" wonwoo merentangkan tubuhnya sambil bermonolog ria, dia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dirinya dengan seorang lelaki tampan dari atas nakasnya.

"apa kabar kau kim mingyu.. sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihatmu..sebenarnya kau dimana" ucap wonwoo sambil memperhatikan foto itu

"apa kau tidak merindukanku? Apa kau tak akan kembali? Hiks aku sangat merindukan mu pabbo-ya..hiks hiks" wonwoo memeluk bingkai foto itu erat baju nya mulai basah dengan air matanya

 _ **Kleetaaakkk….**_

"siapa itu?" suara dari arah balkon kamarnya mengalihkan perhatian wonwoo. Wonwoo seperti melihat siluet seseorang.. apakah itu maling atau stalker? Err wonwoo bergidik sendiri ketika memikirkannya

Dengan segera wonwoo mengambil pentungan bisbol dan jalan perlahan menuju balkon

"si…siapa kau?" taka da jawaban .kaki gemetar wonwoo dengan sangat terpaksa ia seret menuju balkon itu

 _ **Srekkk…**_ (suara pintu dibuka)

Dan nihil… tidak ada sesuatu atau seseorang di balkonnya..padahal sangat jelas tadi wonwoo melihat dengan matanya sendiri kalo ada siluet seseorang

"ah mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja " kata wonwoo sok berani, jauh dalam dirinya merapalkan doa-doa .dengan segera ia menutup pintu balkon dan merapatkan gordennya

Dengan berlari wonwoo menuju kasurnya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut hingga ketiduran.

.

.

.

"hoammmm" wonwoo merenggangkan badannya ia Nampak kusut setelah semalam berjuang tidur hingga akhirnya ketiduran dan..

"ASTAGA AKU KESIANGAN" dengan cepat wonwoo bangkit dari tidurnya mengambil handuk dan segera mandi ,tak butuh waktu lama .hanya dengan waktu 20 menit ia sudah selesai mandi, mengambil baju dan celana asal lalu menggunakannya.

Wonwoo melihat jam ditangannya "haishh aku tak akan sempat sarapan, woozi chan dan yang lain pasti telah menungguku dicafe. Baiklah aku sarpan dicafe saja" monolog wonwoo. Wonwoo sedikit berlari kecil keluar dari rumahnya

 _ **TUKK..**_

Wonwoo menendang pelan sesuatu yang ada didepan pintunya tidak sengaja.

Wonwoo mengambil barang itu "banana milk? Roti gandum selai nanas? Siapa yang tau makan-makanan ini adalah makanan kesukaan ku?" monolog wonwoo, wonwoo melihat secarik kertas lalu ia mengambilnya

"MAKAN DAN MINUM INI, KAU TAK BOLEH LUPA SARAPAN. INGAT PENYAKIT LAMBUNGMU WONWOO"

Secarik kertas tanpa nama lagi,pikir wonwoo. Lalu wonwoo memasukan roti dan susu itu kedalam tasnya dan segera menuju terminal bus untuk segera kecafenya

.

.

.

Hari telah petang, kini wonwoo telah bersiap untuk menutup cafenya bersama woozi. Setelah itu mereka berdua pulang terpencar. Wonwoo sedikit bingung karna seingatnya rumah woozi itu satu arah dengannya.

Saat wonwoo sedang didalam bus untuk perjalanan pulang kerumahnya satu notifikasi pesan muncul di telepon gengamnya

'dari:woozihun

Jangan pulang dulu, silahkan putar arah menuju taman sakura ,sekarang . ada hal penting yang aku ingin bicarakan.' ' _hal penting? Tumben sekali biasanya jika hal penting pun dia akan_ _berbicara langsung dicafe ,tapi dia diam saja malah sekarang menyuruhku ketaman sakura_ ' batin wonwoo

Dengan segera wonwoo berhenti dihalte yang lumayan dekat dengan taman sakura, butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit jalan kaki untuk sampai ketaman dari halte itu.

"huh woozi ada-ada saja untuk apa dia ingin bicara sampai ketaman taman segala" monolog wonwoo sambil mengelap keringatnya, sebenernya wonwoo sedikit berlari karna takut sahabatnya menunggu terlalu lama

Karna wonwoo tau sahabatnya yang kata hoshi 'tsundere' itu tak suka menunggu dan akan berceloteh sepanjang kereta mrt dan setinggi menara Eiffel jika sudah badmood.

.

.

Kini wonwoo sudah berada didepan taman sakura , mencari-cari letak sahabat imutnya itu.

"woaahh " ucap kagum wonwoo.. bagaimana bisa tidak terkagum-kagum..

Didepannya jalanan menuju pusat taman dihiasi dengan lilin dibagian pinggir dan kelopak bunga mawar disepanjang jalannya hingga kepusat ditengah sana. Ditengah sana terdapat meja dan dua bangku serta lilin yang juga menyala diatas meja tersebut. Jangan lupakan lampu lampu kecil yang mengerlap mengerlip indah seperti bintang. Saking terpukaunya wonwoo tak sadar ada orang yang perlahan mendekatinya dari belakang kemudian…

"mmmhhmmhhhmhhh" teriak wonwoo terhalang, saat ini mulutnya sedang dibekap oleh tangan seseorang dan seseorang itu menutup matanya dan menariknya kesuatu tempat yang ia rasa cukup jauh dari taman itu.

Wonwoo merapalkan doa dalam hatinya, ia tak mau mati muda, ia belum menikah dan mingyunya belum kembali dan ah bagaimana kalo mereka meminta tebusan keorang tuanya, dia tak mau merepotkan orang tuanya.

Sekarang wonwoo merasakan dirinya didudukan disebuah bangku dan ia merasakan tangan dan kakinya diikat.

Perlahan tutupan mata dan mulutnya dilepas, dengan mata tertutup wonwoo bekomat kamit memohon ampun dan meminta dilepaskan

"lepaskan aku lepaskan aku, kau salah culik jika kau menculik ku kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, orang tuaku sedang takada uang, aku kurus dan organ dalamku .. takada yang dapat kau jual, kau tau aku selalu masak makanan instan dan tak menjaga pola makan ku, pasti pelanggan mu akan kecewa jika kau menujal organ dalamku padanya..tolong kepaskan aku" ucap wonwoo cepat dengan berkomat kamit sambil tetap merunduk dan menutup matanya

Merasa taka da jawaban wonwoo perlahan membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang wonwoo lihat ada lah perut seseorang berlapis kaus hitam. Saat akan menaikan pandangannya orang itu memeluknya.

Wonwoo membeku, lidahnya terasa kaku keringat dingin makin bertambah keluar dari pelipisnya pandangannya lurus dan fikirannya blank, ia hanya menghayal jika orang itu akan menghunuskan pisau dari bahunya

"aaaaaa tidak tolong jangan lakukan itu, tolong jangan bunuh aku. Lepaskan aku" bukannya dilepaskan pelukan itu semakin mengerat

Orang itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga wonwoo dan berbisik ..

"tidak bisa kah kau tenang sedikit?" tubuh wonwoo terasa membeku lagi . wonwoo teridam dengan mulut sedikit menganga, dikepalanya kini terputar kenangan sekitar dua tahun lalu. Saat orang yang sangat berarti selain keluarganya menurut wonwoo itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Dihari kemudian wonwoo nangis 3 hari 3 malam tanpa henti hingga air matanya terasa kering dan tak mau keluar kamar hingga seminggu lebih, ia seperti mengenal suara ini.

"mi..ming..mingyu?" lirih wonwoo dengan wajah blanknya

Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tanpa wonwoo sadari ikatan ditangan dan kakinya telah terlepas

"annyeong" ucap orang itu pelan lalu menampilkan senyum lembutnya, tangannya mengelus surai hitam kecoklataan wonwoo pelan.

Orang itu.. orang itu benar mingyu, kim mingyu ..orang yang dua tahun ini telah menghilang tanpa kabar dan membuatnya hancur , mingyu yang sangat wonwoo rindukan dan juga benci atas menghilang dengan tiba-tibanya namja itu

Wonwoo mendorong mingyu hingga mingyu jatuh terduduk didepannya, baru wonwoo ingin melangkah pergi tangannya sudah ditahan lebih dulu oleh mingyu, mingyu berdiri dan memeluk wonwoo dari belakang , erat, sangat erat.

"lepaskan aku, brengsek. Setelah kau lama menghilang lalu kau muncul dengan cara seperti ini? Sialan lepaskan aku mingyu" bentak wonwoo, wonwoo berusaha melepaskan mingyu meskipun ia sangat sangat rindu mingyu, tapi ia terlanjur terbawa emosi. Sekuat tenaga wonwoo kerahkan agar mingyu melepaskan pelukannya tapi naas, tenaga mingyu jauh lebih kuat dari wonwoo

"maafkan aku hyung..maafkan aku" lirih mingyu

"kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan ku dulu ,kumohon" lanjutnya

"mendengar penjelasan apa lagi hah? Aku tak butuh penjelasan mu kim" bentak wonwoo tak henti brontak dari pelukan mingyu

"aku..aku pergi kejepang karna ayah memintaku untuk meneruskan perusahaanya, ayahku bilang kepadaku kalau hanya dua tahun ini aku mampu menaikan omset perusahaan ayah akan memberiku izin untuk melamarmu, jadi aku melakukan apa yang ayah mau. Selama dua tahun ayah menahan ponselku, tapi sunggu aku sangat merindukanmu. Dan aku tetap mecintaimu hyung. As always" ucap mingyu lirih

" jadi..jadi selama ini kau kejepang? Tanpa memberitahuku? Kau jahat kim mingyu kau jahat" bentak wonwoo ,air mata sudah membasahi pipi hingga baju yang wonwoo kenakan

"ayah memintaku mendadak, dan saat itu juga dia menyita handphoneku aku tak bisa apa-apa, maafkan aku hyung" mingyu membalik tubuh wonwoo

"dan seminggu ini, aku terus membuntutimu ,mencari tahu tentangmu, aku sangat bersyukur kau telah mendapatkan mimpimu memiliki café sendiri,dan aku sangat bahagia ketika tau namaku masih tertulis dihatimu" ucap mingyu tulus sambil memandang wonwoo, mingyu memegang rahang wonwoo agar melihat kearahnya

"maafkan aku sungguh aku minta maaf , aku masih sangat sangat menyayangimu "

"kau jahat mingyu, kau tahu aku hampir mati karna merindukanmu hikss..hikss" ucap wonwoo kemudia ia langsung memeluk mingyu, mingyu tersenyum. Dipeluknya erat tubuh kekasihnya

"maaf ,dan mhh..ikut aku" mingyu menarik wonwoo kesuatu tempat.

"woah..ini..taman ini.." ucap wonwoo

"benar, aku yang khusus menatanya untuk melamar orang paling berharga setelah keluargaku" ucap mingyu bangga. Wonwoo yang mendengar itu langsung menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

Mingyu berjongkok, kemudia ia menghentikan jari. Seketika lampu yang menyala semakin banyak dan sangat indah

Mingyu memegang kedua tangan wonwoo, menciumnya lalu berkata..

"sorry buat semuanya, aku sudah membuat air matamu nyaris terkuras habis. Aku janji akan membayarnya dengan kebahagiaan disisa hidup kita. Jeon wonwoo.. aku sangat mencintaimu ..mau kah kau menjadi istriku? Menemani sisa hidup seorang kim mingyu" mingyu berucap tulus lalu memandang wonwoo tepat dimatanta

Wonwoo menangis haru,digenggamnya tangan mingyu, iya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum

"tentu aku mau kim, sangat" ucap wonwoo, mingyu langsung berdiri , ia memegang rahang wonwoo mencium bibirnya. Awalnya hanya menempel kemudia mingyu memberi lumatan lumatan kecil dan wonwoo membalasnya

"ehem" mingyu dan wonwoo serentak menengok kearah suara. Itu woozi dan hoshi dan kawan-kawan mingyu dan wonwoo yang lain yang membantu mingyu menyusun rencana

"bisa tidak kalau langsung makan malam saja ? aku lapar dan ini semakin larut tidak enak makan terlalu malam" itu dokyeom yg berbicara, bagian membantu mingyu menculik wonwoo

"kalian bisa melanjutkan 'itu' nanti tenang saja" kata seungchol, hyung tertua dikelompok mereka.

Mingyu dan wonwoopun hanya tersenyum bahagia dan malu heheh.

.

.

END

-maaf kalo aneh, maaf kalo ada tipo ,maaf kalo gasuka ..ini saya ngetik sengetik-ngetiknya dengan ide dadakan . untuk blind.. saya lanjutkan minggu ini kalo gak ada halangan..-

-review? Heheheh


End file.
